


Pet shop of Horrors Drabbles

by Katharos



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharos/pseuds/Katharos
Summary: A collection of old Petshop of Horrors Drabbles and ficlets rescued from live journal.





	1. Chapter 1

Nightmares

Summary: Who summons spring? And by what horn does he call?

 

Where he walks, slender spears pierce the brown earth. Where his fingers brush against the trees, shy blossoms open. 

In his retinue, the young bucks with their fuller crests prance on careless hooves. In their wake, sap oozes from snapped stems and velvet clings to gouged trunks against which they have tested their young strength.

His hounds have run ahead of them, and brought the sacrifice to bay. The lead hound, leonine and golden, lunges for the throat. 

He kneels beside the old stag, sips from the red wellspring that gushes from the King’s fierce, fluttering heart. Then with gentle hand brushes dark eyes close 

His smile blood darkened, his eyes two-hued brilliant, he calls: and in a rushing, voracious, undeniable green he is answered.

 

Leon wakes, gasping, in the spring scented dimness. Beside him, the bed sheets are cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Aphrodite's Curse  
Author: Katharos  
Fandom: Petshop of Horrors  
Request: Sarolynne, supernatural http://www.livejournal.com/community/fic_on_demand/13072.html

 

“You suffer from Aphrodite’s curse.”

D jumped, startled, spilling the last of the tea. “Sofu,” he acknowledged with forced calm, looking up at his grandfather.

Sofu settled into the place Leon had recently left across the table, expression disapproving. 

“Will you have to experience our Cousin’s fate for yourself before you will learn?”

D fought to keep his expression serene and unconcerned. “Eos – “

“Eos,” Sofu cut across him, “Was cursed by Aphrodite to feel love only for mortal men.” Sofu’s eyes watched him, dark and wild. “Have you forgotten, my child, that it truly was a curse? Or have you allowed yourself to forget?”

D stiffened. “I am not a child to be chastised for forgetting his lessons, Grandfather,” he said tightly. “If you would excuse me…” He made to get up.

Sofu grabbed his hands, holding him in place with merely the strength in his hands. D hid a wince as his long fingernails dug into his wrists. “Grandfather,” he said quietly, trying to quieten his racing pulse, testing the other kami’s hold.

Sofu ignored both his efforts and his words. His eyes held D’s, pinning him in place. “If you will still play the fool where your own fate is concerned, remember; when the gods play at love with mortals, it is not only the gods that suffer.”

Something formed in the space between their palms and beat its wings against his skin. 

Sofu leaned forward, his hold preventing D from backing away. 

“Think on this,” he whispered, the scent of his breath sweet as D felt his gift flutter against the curve of his hand

Sofu vanished. 

D stared at where he had been, then looked down at his hand. Slowly he opened it. Freed, the Cicada began to sing. 

 

 

Eos petitioned Zeus for eternal life for her lover, Tithonus, but forgot to ask for immortal youth. Tithonus grew ever older but remained incapable of death until finally he was transformed into a cicada.


	3. Chapter 3

They are only permitted to come before them after nightfall.

They come, swinging incense that curls upwards; pale and grey and luminous against the dark: a delicate snake. They come, through the forest transformed filled with the rustlings and laughter of Sofu’s pets. They come, their beautiful youths finely adorned to best please. They come, bearing offerings of sweet things to lay at their feet. Foods Sofu had shared with him, feeding him with his own hand until he healed enough to stir. They come to them, their mortal eyes wide with awe, to gaze upon the little child god.


	4. Chapter 4

His hair is short, coarse, and so blond it is almost white under bright lights. The light of the street-lamp that creep through the blinds and over the bed touches, and turns it orange-yellow.

Skin turns sallow in that light, what is in day a permanent tan of brown, the muscles it covers heavy and thick. 

The smell of the city clings to him, as it should cling to anyone who lives between its pollution infested walls for any time. 

Leon looks away. Even in the dark, he can not be mistaken for another. That was the idea, after all


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Katharos  
Rating: G  
Word count: 191  
Pairings or characters involved: D. Leon. Colonel. Vulcan.  
Notes: Reincarnation. Crossover. Not really a challenge response, though a case could be made if you squint

The shouting in the corridor made D glance interestedly at the office door. You didn’t often hear voices raised in Vulcan.

The colonel seated across from him looked up from petting his newly acquired feline and sighed. “My apologies, Count. It appears I have a discipline infraction to deal with.”

D smiled polite reassurance, but before he could enquire further the door slammed open and a Vulcan in a Starfleet uniform stormed in, dragging a young human male behind him by the scruff of his neck. 

“Colonel Marston!” The Vulcan’s face was green with sheer frustration. 

“Selnik,” Marston acknowledged wearily. “What has the Cadet done now?”

Rather a lot as it turned out, if Selnik’s sputtering was to be believed. 

Tuning out the rest of the Vulcan’s tirade, D studied its instigator intently. 

Blond hair that spilled untidily from a non-regulation length pony tail that swayed slightly as he was shaken for emphasis. Stormy blue eyes set in a face that was currently a perfect picture of offended righteousness as he glowered at his superior. 

And he had driven a Vulcan to distraction.

D’s smile was joyful. I’ve found you again…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Ghost Stars  
Author: Katharos  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Pairings or characters involved: Chris  
Notes: Response to Time challenge. Set after Volume 10. If the point of this drabble isn't clear, please let me know and I'll attempt (again) to clarify it.

At school they learnt that the stars were ghosts. They were so far away that their light took thousands of years to reach Earth, so you could never know their present. Only their past. 

Leon’s letters were like the stars.

They’d turn up among the bills and circulars, unpredictable as their author. Stained papers that smelled of far away when he pressed them to his face and closed his eyes. Leon’s scrawling hand telling tales months finished, and him moved on, by the time the letters reached him. 

Then the letters stopped coming.

Chris knew what he hoped that meant.


	7. Chapter 7

Challenge 20  
Title: Soceraphobia  
Author: Katharos  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100 words not counting phobia  
Pairings or characters involved: Chris/OMC, Leon/D implied  
Notes: AU. Or future fic, if you're having as lovely a time in Egypt as I am.

 

They managed to reach the door before Richard dug his heels in.

Chris sighed. “Richard…”

“Chris. I can’t go in there,” Richard whimpered, eyeing the door as if it was about to disgorge the demons of hell. 

“Yes, you can.” Chris said firmly, clamping his hand pre-emptively around his boyfriend’s wrist before Richard could make a run for it.

“No, really, I can’t,” Richard pleaded desperately. “I – I have Soceraphobia!”

Chris hauled his struggling boyfriend into the shop, rolling his eyes at his theatrics. “Stop acting so silly, Richard. They’re going to love you.”

The door slammed shut behind them.

Soceraphobia- Fear of parents-in-law


	8. Chapter 8

When the boy wandered into the shop, racquet bag almost as large as he was slung over one shoulder and the brim of his cap pulled down low over his eyes, D was reminded irrepressibly of Leon.

There was nothing immediately obvious to explain it; the boy’s features were undeniably Asian and just from watching him it could be surmised that he was the type who would rarely raise his voice.

But the gleam in his eyes when he peaked slyly out from under his cap said that he was one of those who would insult a rain god in a thunder storm, just because.

Maybe that’s why D introduced him to Karupin. They took immediately to each other, of course, and the contract was quickly signed. Even if D had had no plans to lose Karupin so soon, he equally had no desire to endure the long-furred Himalayan mountain cat’s displeasure. The boy left, the gleam in his eyes both intensified and strangely gentled as he looked down at the heavy bundle of fur curled purring against his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Essential Ingredient  
Title: Theobroma  
Author:Katharos  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 1,923 - it's a sequence of drabbles, rather than a single one  
Pairings or characters involved: D, Leon, Numerous OCs and Pairing: DxChocolate  
Notes: A response to essential ingredient, although this idea's been kicking around my brain for a while. The challenge just gave me the impetous. Quotes in italics are taken from Cadbury's official website.

 

Theobroma (meaning: the 'Food of the Gods'

 

The Spanish Conquistador Don Hernan Cortes, who first realised the commercial value of the beans. He brought cocoa beans back to Spain in 1528 and gradually the custom of drinking chocolate spread across Europe, reaching England in the 1650s.

Once Don Cortes had provided the Spanish with a supply of cocoa beans and the equipment to make the chocolate drink, a Spanish version of the recipe was devised. Monks in monasteries, known for their pharmaceutical skills, were chosen to process the beans and perfect the drink to Spanish tastes. Cinnamon, nutmeg and sugar were added, the chilli pepper was omitted and it was discovered that chocolate tasted even better served hot.

 

D glanced up as his host approached while the gentle strains of the violins mingled with the chatter and laughter of the guests. 

“Don Juan,” he greeted warmly. “Your party is going well.”

“Count D.” Don Juan smiled, greatly pleased. “I never know when you’ll decide to accept one of my invitations! Have you tried the new drinks yet?”

D blinked, startled at the abrupt turn of subject. “No, I haven’t.” He sent a disdainful glance towards the tray of the drinks a nearby servant was handing out. “It looks distinctly unappetising.”

“But you must!” Don Juan looked appalled, and snapped his fingers authoritavely at the servant. “It was brought back by Don Cortes from the New World.” He caught up a cup from the tray as the servant hurried over and held it out towards D. “Here. At least try it.”

D took the offered cup and looked doubtfully down at the thin, brown liquid. He sniffed cautiously. “It smells appetising enough,” he achnowledged. He glanced up at his friend from under his eyelashes. “But I doubt it tastes as well as it smells. 

Don Juan grinned at him, his dark eyes laughing. “Just try it!”

D lifted the cup to his lips and took a cautious sip:

and a moan slipped from his throat, eyes drifting closed in bliss, hands clutching spasmodically, one at the cup pressed against his lips, the other at empty air, sensations exploding throughout his body as he drank the whole cup without pausing to breathe. 

Cocoa beans were in short supply, so for nearly a century the special chocolate drink recipe was a closely guarded secret.

“It is indeed very beautiful…” Francesco murmured, drinking in the small bird with its so brilliantly coloured plumage perched trustingly on his hand. The bird blinked tiny bright eyes at him and when Francesco brought it closer to his face, it rubbed its small feathered head against his cheek. A delighted smile spread across his face

“He is, Senor Carletti.” The elegant Chinese man who’s shop he had wandered into gave him an enigmatic smile. “His kind can always find something worth having for those they favour.”

Francesco shook his head regretfully, already feeling a painful wrenching in his heart. “I could surely not afford a beauty such as this,” he said. “Besides, I leave soon for Central America.” He ran a finger gently along the birds back. “I could not subject this little one to such a journey. 

The man’s smile did not waver. “He is accustomed to arduous journeys. And I do not need payment. All that is required is that you keep to the terms of this contract.” He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Francesco, who held it with his one free hand and read:

“Offer him fifty grams of as many kinds of seeds as can be found every day, always follow where he leads, and…” here Francesco raised bewildered eyes to the Count: “Offer the results of your search to every apothecary in Rome?”

The shop owner clasped his hands before him and smiled. “Be sure to follow that last one especially.” 

 

An Italian traveller, Francesco Carletti, was the first to break the Spanish monopoly. He had visited Central America and seen how the Indians prepared the cocoa beans and how they made the drink, and by 1606 chocolate was well established in Italy.

 

“Yes,” Phillip nodded soberly, as much to himself as to his dinner companion. “Your advice is sound, as always, Count.” 

His companion’s odd coloured eyes regarded him over the edge of his wine cup, and his mouth curled in a pleased smile. “There are many advantages to your decision, your Majesty. Your daughter will do well as Queen of France.”

The secret of chocolate was taken to France in 1615, when Anne, daughter of Philip II of Spain, married King Louis XIII of France. The French court enthusiastically adopted this new exotic drink, which was considered to have medicinal benefits as well as being a nourishing food.

 

 

Von Helm’s eyes widened appreciatively as he took a sip from the cup his friend had pressed on him almost as soon as he entered the house. “This is wonderful, Klaus. What on earth is it?”

Klaus smiled smugly, obviously pleased with himself. “You know that I took a trip to Italy recently? Well, this drink is common there – it originates from the West Indies, I believe. It is called ‘chocolate.’”

Von Helm took another sip, savouring the new taste, and directed a curious glance at his friend. “I have known you since boyhood, Klaus, and you have never stirred outside Germany. You never told me what possessed you to travel to Italy.”

Klaus looked uncomfortable. “If you must know I was invited,” he said stiffly.

Von Helm raised an interested brow. “As I recall you have received a number of invitations to travel in the past, Klaus, and you have refused every one. Who invited you?”

Klaus raised his head proudly, though he could do nothing to conceal his flush. “You remember when my Mother decided she wanted a pet to comfort her in her widowhood?”

Von Helm did remember very well. He hid his smile in his cup. “Ah yes,” he murmured into the hot dark liquid. “That would explain it.”

Chocolate probably reached Germany in 1646, brought back by visitors to Italy.

 

 

Lord Moorthen frowned portentously down at the contract proffered for his inspection. “This is serious matter to decide,” he said at last. He glanced up at the Asian man who was currently cradling the cat Moorthen was being offered while the Lord examined the contract. “Count, I suggest we retire to more congenial surroundings to discuss this further.”

The Count looked insulted. “You do not consider my shop to be congenial, Lord Moorthen?” 

Lord Moorthen bit back several comments about Counts who sunk to trading and about the shop in question being damned creepy and unsettling. The Count matched it well. “Not at all, my friend,” he said jovially resisting the urge to grab the cat out of the Count’s arms before the (disturbingly pretty) man could withdraw the offer. “I merely thought that we might enjoy some refreshments while we discussed business.” 

The Count studied him narrowly, making Lord Moorthen feel like one of his own butterflies pinned to a board. 

“Where did you have in mind, Lord Moorthen?” The Count asked at last.

Moorthen cleared his throat loudly and tugged at his collar, relieved beyond all measure to be free of that gaze. 

“I rather thought we might visit White’s Chocolate House,” He offered. The Count’s gaze snapped up, pinning him, and Morthen cringed. “If that’s acceptable to you?” he offered weakly. 

*************

Moorthen was rather put out by the way Frances White himself came out to greet the Count with much bowing and ordering of everything to the Count’s taste; more as one would treat an honoured patron that a customer, Moorthen thought, disgruntled. 

At least he got his cat.

The secret of the aromatic chocolate-flavoured drinks finally reached England from France in the 1650s and fashionable chocolate houses were soon opened where the people could meet friends and enjoy various rich chocolate drinks, many of which were rather bitter to taste, while discussing the serious political, social and business affairs of the day or gossiping. The most famous one was White's Chocolate House in the fashionable St James Street, opened in 1693 by Frances White, an Italian immigrant.

 

Fry glanced up curiously as his son wandered into the shop, a dazed expression on his face and a puppy dancing around his feet.

“Son? What is it?” His son looked up. His eyes were glazed. 

“I’ve just bought a puppy,” He announced. The puppy yapped in emphasis. “The petshop owner gave him to me for free. On the condition that I took these.” He waved a sheaf of papers vaguely in his Father’s direction.

Fry snatched them out of his hand and began reading them through, frowning. Soon his frown disappeared and his eyes grew wide. “Son!” he said excitedly. “Do you know what this is?” His son looked up from petting his new puppy and shook his head numbly. “It’s instructions for creating an eating chocolate!” Fry began to cackle triumphantly. “This will put us ahead of Terry and Cadbury!”

The inventor of 'chocolate for eating' is unknown, but in 1847, Fry & Sons of Bristol, sold a 'chocolate delicieux a manger'. Many people credit this as the very first chocolate bar for eating. John Cadbury added a similar product to his range in 1849, and by today's standards these original chocolate bars would not be considered very palatable.

 

George Cadbury frowned thoughtfully as one of their best customers picked up his purchase. “You know, I’m sure you look familiar.”

The customer glanced up from staring covetously at the wrapped box. “This is the latest assortment?” He asked anxiously. “The one with the fruit flavoured centres?”

“Huh?” George paused in rubbing his head. “Yeah it is.” He stared at the Chinese man. “Are you sure I haven’t seen you somewhere else?” The customer just smiled and walked away. 

The introduction from Holland of the van Houten cocoa press to the Cadbury Brothers Bridge Street factory in 1866 by George Cadbury was the real breakthrough for the development of eating chocolate. Cocoa butter, extracted from the cocoa beans, is the essential ingredient for eating chocolate. The Cadbury Brothers developed a new eating chocolate recipe, which produced chocolate quite similar to that which we now enjoy.

 

“Count?” Daniel peered anxiously into the darkened interior of the Petshop.

“Daniel!” The Count appeared as if by magic, eyes bright with anticipation. “You have it?”

“Yes.” Daniel held out the large wrapped bar. 

D received it reverently, his hands almost trembling. Daniel watched eagerly. “You were right about the last one; it wasn’t quite right. This, though,” Daniel sighed happily. “This one’s perfect.”

D didn’t answer in words, but his low moan indicated agreement. 

In 1875, a Swiss manufacturer, Daniel Peters of Vevey, produced the first milk chocolate bar using powdered milk. By 1897 time Daniel Peters had perfected his recipe and was now using condensed milk rather than powdered milk to produce a chocolate with a superior taste and texture.

 

Moaning, D half opened his eyes, his hands groping desperately before him. Leon looked quite uncomfortable, he noted, before he popped another chocolate into his mouth and sank once more into bliss.

“Damn it, D,” Leon grumbled when D had surfaced from his chocolate induced catatonia long enough to hear him. “Those things cost half my pay check!” Leon folded his arms across his chest and glowered. “I worked hard for them, you know.”

D just smiled, aura of great self-satisfaction radiating from him, and stuffed two into his mouth at once.


End file.
